Can't Stop
by expressingyourself
Summary: Phil can't stop staring at his stepdaughter's perfect body… and she can't stop seducing him. All human. OOC, rated M for a reason. O/S


Can't Stop

Pairing: Bella x Phil

Rating: M

Summary: Phil can't stop staring at his stepdaughter's perfect body… and she can't stop seducing him. All human. OOC, rated M for a reason.

**PHIL**

"Yes, I'll see you on Tuesday…" I said, hanging up on the team manager. I sat down in the chair, powered up the laptop and set to work on the next game the team would do.

"_Fuck. So good."_ I heard my stepdaughter, Bella, moaning

again. I've been hearing her moans for a month now, I knows she's masturbating inside her room all spread out in her birthday suit.

Five years ago, I met Renee on one of the team's practices. I was only thirty-five then, she forty-one. She was the one who has been cleaning up the locker room inside the stadium the baseball team practices. Our courtship was fast, after five months of being a couple we got married. I met Bella after moving in with Renee. Bella was staying with his father for a semester of high school then moving back in Jacksonville for another semester.

The first time I saw her, she was sixteen, looking nowhere like how she is today. Her body was still going on puberty, but you can see the potential. Since I married her mom, Bella is off-limits. I kept my thoughts around Renee; I loved her, I really did but her daughter just calls my body. But when Bella turned seventeen, Renee died because of a car accident.

She got shipped off to Forks, to her dad. I stayed in Jacksonville and became the coach of the local team. Bella went back though, she got accepted to the local college, moving back and staying with me.

For the most part, living with Bella was easy. She's obedient, studious and never went past the curfew. She maintains the upkeep of the house and cooks for the both of us. She never brought home boys, although I know she dates and fucks them; I've seen her a lot of times coming home with wild sex hair and her clothes askew.

But for the last month, she has really been pushing my limits. Wearing barely-there clothes, sometimes she wears the skimpiest pajamas ever known to man. Emphasizing her very sexy physique. Her perky tits, that are just the right size to suck and squeeze. That tight, toned stomach. Her small waist, that is just perfect to hold on to when you pound her pussy. And that ass. Her very spankable ass.

She also moves like a fucking professional seductress. Sexy glances, dropping things and bending at the right angle to push out her ass, reaching to high places to elongate her already perfect body and she bought a fucking treadmill to exercise inside the house. Her tits bouncing so much I have to haul myself to have a very, very cold shower.

But for the past week, she really upped the ante. She's been masturbating really loud that her cries of pleasure has been running rampant around the house. I've been resisting her until the point of sanity and I'm not sure I can hold out much longer.

"Fuck." I breathed out. Her sexy moans make my cock rigid under the pants that I am wearing. I often imagine her going down on her knees and suck my cock, her brown eyes staring at me while my cock goes down her throat. Now hearing her cries, I pull my cock out; already standing up at her sounds. I fist it and imagine her tight pussy wrapped around me, sounds of pleasure coming out of her lips.

"Jesus Christ." I whispered. My hand going up and down so fast it's hard not to imagine she's just right there with me. As I hear her shout, signaling her climax, I came right there with her.

Holy shit. I don't know if I can ignore her any further.

* * *

"Phil! Dinner's ready!" Bella called out. She is in the kitchen, cooking dinner. When I came back from the team's practice, she was in the living room watching the TV and eating some ice cream. She asked me if I want her to reheat some food for dinner. She was dressed in the shortest skirt I have ever seen, just reaching the end of the slope of her ass. It was red and it swirled when she turned around. She was also wearing a tight black strapless top, the word JUICY written across her perky tits. Goddamn it. My cock hardened instantly at the sight of her.

I went to the cupboard under the stairs and stowed away my things, then I went to the bathroom to adjust my cock and palmed it just to deflate it for a little bit.

I got inside the kitchen, my meal assembled in the table but it was not the food that made my mouth water. It was Bella. She was standing in the front of the refrigerator, bending down to get some fruits on the bottom shelf, her creamy lily-white ass on display.

I couldn't help myself; I crossed the distance silently and gently palmed one of her ass cheek.

"Phil!" Bella gasped and stood up and turned to me, my palm falling away from her ass. Her body language was saying no, but her eyes were saying another thing. Lust was swimming in those irises.

I prop one arm to the side of the refrigerator, my other arm snaking around towards her ass. I lined up my body parallel to her so closely, my chest brushing her tits, my groin nestled on her stomach. I continuously squeeze her ass as I talk, "Do you know how hard my cock was this past month?" I rub my hard-on across her stomach, she is biting her bottom lip; trapping the sounds I'm sure was just dying to come out.

"Did you know how badly I want to see you naked and spread out for me?" I lean toward her neck smelling the scent of her concentrated there, "How much I want to taste you?" I whispered, licking the smooth skin at the juncture of her neck.

"Oh Phil…"She breathes. Her hands dropping the fruits that she is holding and reaches up around my neck, pulling me to her lips. Our lips mash together roughly, my tongue immediately pushes inside her mouth meeting hers and tasting her. She tastes like the ice cream she's eating earlier, sweet and so delicious.

"I–" _kiss_ "waited–" _kiss_ "so long–" _kiss_ "for this–" _kiss_ "to happen." Bella says in between kisses. Her tongue meeting mine for every swipe I do. Her hands gripping the hair on my nape tightly, making my head stay in place.

My hands, while hers wound on my hair, are clutching her ass; grinding her stomach on my hard cock. I grab her ass, groping it as our feverish kiss escalates.

"Bella." I growled out as I separate my lips from hers. A line of saliva forms between us as we free each other's mouth. I can see her swollen lips open as she pants hard. Her chest moving up and down visibly as she takes in some air. She turns up her head, silently telling me that she wants it, that she wants me.

"Say what you want from me, Bella. I want to hear it." I say.

Leaning forward, her lips a breath away from my ear, she whispers huskily, "I want you to suck my nipples. I want you to eat my pussy and finally I want you to fuck my pussy. Hard."

With a growl, I pick her up by her ass and walked towards the breakfast bar. Setting her down, I make sure I give her ass one last squeeze before letting her go. I pick up her hand and place it to my cock. I need to ask her again one more time, once I start to undress her there is no going back. I need to know she is sure one hundred percent.

"Fuck that's good…" I say silently as she palms my cock. I stopped her hand, holding it to me. Looking into her brown orbs, I asked one last time. "Are you sure about this Bella? Once I undress you, there is no going back."

She opens her legs and grips my hand, pulling gently to place me between her legs. She positions both of my hands on her breasts, I can feel the hard tips of her nipples, and said. "Pleasure me, Phil."

She moans as I squeeze my hands around her tits, my mouth finding purchase on the juncture of her neck. Kissing her décolletage open mouthed, I swirl my tongue around her collarbones. I kiss and lick her sexy neck before descending downwards.

I kiss the edge of her top, signaling her that I'm going to take of off. I used both of my hands as I grab her top and slipped it down to her hips, revealing her pert, pebbled pink nipples.

My mouth watered at the sight of her bare breasts. Full and perky enough to fill my hands as I cup them, her nipples are so hard I can't resist pinching them. "Holy fuck, Phil!" she groaned out.

I can see goose bumps show up on her skin, her nipple hardening further. They were rock hard between my thumb and pointer finger, I have to taste them. I leaned forward and took her lift nipple in my mouth, my other hand pinching and massaging her right tit. Bella moaned and her delicate hands gripped my head, holding me against her breast as I suckle her, my tongue swirling around as I suck. The taste of her is so much better than I fantasized. I gently scrap my teeth against the nipple I'm suckling, her sounds ricocheting around us is driving me crazy.

I release her nipple, licking her areola before crossing to her other nipple, sucking it too and nipping softly, whimpers continuously coming out of her mouth. Her hands vacated my head and went to the hem of my shirt, her hands are pushing it upwards, taking it off. I free her nipple and stood up, my hands helping her to undress me. I zipped off my fly and let my jeans fall form my body. Her eyes taking in my naked flesh, since I don't wear any underwear. Her gaze is concentrated towards my very rigid cock.

Even though I am forty-two already, I don't forget to take care of my body. My stomach is toned and has enough muscles that are defined. Bella's fingers trace my pecs and abs, then glides further down grasping my cock. "Fuck Bella!" I growled out.

"Such a big and thick cock…" she mumbled. I saw her warm fingers gripping me tight, taking delight in what I'm sure she has been lusting after. I thrust shallowly. I know I would come if she continues her ministrations.

I grab her hands and put them behind her. Her hands supporting her torso as she leans back. I can see her tits, her nipples still wet from my saliva, her toned flat stomach.

I stood between her legs. Her top was pushed down on her hips and her skirt is still concealing the part of her I want to see, taste and fuck the most.

I grabbed the stool beside me and sat down. The width of my shoulders spreading her legs apart. I glide my hands across her shapely thighs, going inside her skirt and flipping it over her hips. I look into her eyes as I grasp her thighs, pulled her towards me, and put her legs on top of my shoulders.

I look in front of me and see her pretty pussy. Pink, moist and swollen for me. She has enough hair that makes her even sexier. Her pussy lips are just begging to be kissed, her clit glancing out from the hood, and her juices coating her whole cunt.

"My little slut is so wet!" I exclaim as trace the length of her slit with my tongue, "Fuck!" she cries out.

The taste of her juicy cunt sent my last strand of control out of the window. I flattened my tongue against her opening and licked up to her clit. I put my mouth on her very sensitive nub and sucked and sucked and sucked. "So good!" she screamed out. Her mother, who is subdued with I eat her out, Bella is the polar opposite. She is so loud and it fueled my arousal.

I release her clit and pushed two fingers inside her wet opening. Her muscles immediately clamping down my digits, she is so tight! I moved them slowly as I touched her clit with my tongue again. "Phil, oh, Phil…" she murmurs. I lifted one of her legs and bent them against her, while the other was gripping me; it was like she was guiding me. She is writhing on top of the breakfast bar, supporting herself with her elbows now. Her hips is riding my face as I fuck her pussy with my fingers faster and applying more pressure into sucking her clit.

She was getting wetter and wetter with each pass of my finger inside her. I took off my fingers, spread her pussy lips and licked down, my tongue tasting the very core of her essence. I piston my tongue in and out of her, her pussy gushing at every lick.

I flattened my tongue and licked up, flicking her clit like a lollipop and pushed three of my fingers inside her, her hips moving with me and taking my fingering deep inside. I curled my digits, looking for her sweet spot. She's moaning and breathing hard, her thighs tightening around me, signaling her impending climax. I found that spongy spot inside her, I rubbed it as spoke "Cum for me, Bella. Cum around my fingers you little slut!" Her hips arched towards me, as she screamed out my name as her pussy tightened around me.

I didn't give her time to recover, I stood up, kicking the stool I was sitting on, pulled her down and flipped her on her stomach. Her tits hanging down, I pushed her further, flattening them against the surface of the bar. I flip her skirt over her hip, my one hand grasping her hips and the other gripping my stiff cock, aligning it to the entrance of her still-pulsating and dripping pussy.

I know she's on pill, so I can't wait to feel her pussy around me. I put my lips on the shell of her ear and whispered. "I'm gonna fuck you now my little slut." Then I pushed inside her, she's so wet I slipped in easily. I can still feel her pussy tightening from her recent orgasm, heightening the feel of her tightness. Her cunt gripping me so snug like a good little virgin.

I pause for a second, feeling her around me and letting her adjust. Then I grab her hips with both of my hands and pulled out slowly and pushed in hard. "Yes! Oh, Phil!" she cried out.

"Call me Daddy, my little slut or I'll not let you cum again." I pumped my hips again twice as she screamed out "Daddy!"

"Fuck!" I growled out as I furiously thrust in and out of her sweet pussy. She took my cock so deep in her pussy, it feels so good. My hips is slapping against her ass, making the beautiful noises around us and her sweet bottom jiggle as I make contact. I moved my left hand upwards, cupping her left tit. I pinch her hard nipple as I fuck her hard from behind. She groans out "daddy" as I squeeze her tit.

The feel of her pussy hugging my cock so tight is so much better than any fantasies I've ever had. The reality is nowhere close to my imaginations. Her sounds, her smell and her body is so perfect for me.

I increased my pace, going deeper inside her as her hands grip the edge of the bar so hard her knuckles are almost white. I gently fist her hair, pulling her to my chest. Her tits looking absolutely divine as it is pushed out, her hands braced on the bar as I fuck her pussy, giving her what she wants.

I palm both of her tits as her head drops back to my shoulder, her neck exposed to me. I lick the long expanse of her skin, her pussy tightening as I pinch her nipples. "Close, Daddy!" she screams out.

I snake a hand around her, as I start playing with her clit rubbing it to make her cum. I feel her pussy constricting further around my cock as I still roughly thrust into her. "Cum my little slut. Cum around my cock!" I growled out as I simultaneously pinch her nipple, rub her clit and thrust deeply.

She clamps down around me as she screamed out a rhythm of fucks, yeses and daddys. I fuck her slowly as she comes down, seeing my cock so wet with her juices and the area around her pussy is dripping with her wetness. I then increased the pace again, making sure to make her cum again before I reach mine.

"I'm gonna cum again, Daddy!" She grounds out as her body goes still, and her pussy flutters around my cock as she rides out her second climax.

"Best. Pussy. Ever." I grunt as I thrust deep inside her and came.

We dropped down on the surface of the breakfast bar, her back against my sweat-slicked chest. I prop myself up by my elbows, avoiding to crush her. She's cooling her cheek against the cold surface, her eyes closed and she is panting heavily like me.

I move her hair to the right, revealing her flushed skin. I caress her pink skin as she opened her beautiful eyes. Satisfaction and happiness are swirling around them. "Amazing," she murmured, her voice a little bit hoarse.

"You are so good, Bella." I whispered back, leaning forward and kissing her lips gently. The feel of her soft lips, stirring up my half-soft cock that is still inside her. She moans at the feel of my dick hardening inside her.

"One more round?" she murmured around my lips.

This is gonna be a long night.


End file.
